The YouTube Battle
The YouTube Battle '''is the 20th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It is the 42nd episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton *Multiple YouTubers (speaking roles and cameos) *Viewers Plot After learning about Wikia, the gang try to find other entertaining websites until they get hooked on YouTube. So, they all make their own channels for their competition to find out which one of them is the best at being a YouTuber. Transcript '''IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED BEFORE READING THIS TRANSCRIPT TO READ ''Let's Join Wikia ''BEFORE READING THIS. the events of Let’s Join Wikia SpongeBob: Well, that was depressing. Patrick: Well, yeah. We got kicked out of OUR OWN WIKI! Mr. Krabs: The irony! Squidward: Wait, weren’t you caught by those fishermen? Mr. Krabs: I just gave them 2 diamonds, no biggie. BESIDES THE PART THAT IT WAS SO DEPRESSING. SpongeBob: What was that website with cute kitten videos? Mr. Krabs: YouTube, me boy. YouTube. It’s also an addicting web… SpongeBob: THAT’S ALL YOU SAY ABOUT THE INTERNET! Mr. Krabs: And that’s my point. The internet is too damn addicting. Sandy: Especially those hot naked men… Squidward: …. and Patrick both check all the popular channels on YouTube. PewDiePie: Hey bros, my name is PEEEWWWDDDDIEEPIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!! SpongeBob: AGGGHHH!!! Patrick: THE VOLUME WAS UP ON MAX! SpongeBob: Well, let’s check another channel. Kids: Kids React to…MUSIC VIDEOS, This episode ANACONDA! SpongeBob: Wait, it says “Uploaded 2 hours ago.” Patrick: Oohh!! A fresh video! Nicki: Oh. My. Gosh. Look at her butt. Kid: WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?! Plankton: What’s this? SpongeBob: Two men forcing kids to react to a twerking rapper. Plankton: NEXT CHANNEL, PLEASE! SpongeBob: Annoying Orange, Tobuscus, Oh. YouTube Poops, iJustine, Harlem Shake…so 2013, Tyler Oakley, Rhett and Link, TheDiamondMinecart, Multiple other YouTubers. Patrick: Markiplier: Five Nights at Freddy’s Fails… jumpscares Markiplier and the three see it happen while glued to the laptop. The three together: AGHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Plankton: A GUY REACTING TO HIMSE… SpongeBob: You know what? Why don’t we all have a competition, we all make channels and see who will be the most popular! Patrick: Great idea! all start creating accounts. SpongeBob: (in his first video) Umm, hello everyone. My name is…..SpongeBob from SpongeBob’s Talk Show. Today, we will be looking at cute kittens. image shows Jeff the Killer. Viewer: AWW DAMN. WHY IS THIS ELDERLY MAN SHOWING ME THIS? SpongeBob: Oops, here’s a cute kitten… heh Viewer: Awwww, so cu— the Killer pops up again. Viewer: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PSYCOPATH?! Mr. Krabs: Jeff the Killer? Really? Wait, 1.7 million subs?! People have no ta— shows him a picture of Jeff the Killer. Mr. Krabs: AGGHHH!!!! Krabs is brought to the hospital. SpongeBob: Is it really that—AGGHHH!!!! are brought to the hospital not realising that the whole sequence was uploaded on YouTube. Patrick: SpongeBob has 2 million subs? Squidward: Now, it’s time for some jazz while you people watch a time lapse of me making art… Viewer: …. gains no subscribers and earns himself 69 dislikes. Squidward: Everyone’s a critic. Patrick: ..AND NOW IT’S TIME TO PLAY CALL OF DUTY! whole video is fast forwarded to the part where he just gives up because he can’t win. He just keeps uploading more videos like this. Viewer: Man, this guy has 1 million subs? Woah Markiplier: Damn, this guy got 1 million subs in one week?! Sandy: Well, I forgot to make a channel but the winner is..oh wait, the WINNERS are….SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs—who are both in the hospital. Oh. Patrick: Well, I DID get a million subs. Anyways, I’ll just check other channels… Nostalgia Critic, BrainScrathComms, The Completionist, Angry Video Game Nerd, BattleDrone….I just wanna see YouTube poops. Plankton: Wait, what’s this on SpongeBob’s video? Video: STARE CLOSER. Sandy: Stare closer? the Killer jumpscares both of them and right after the jumpscare, get a heart attack. Patrick: Hey guys..WAIT, why are you both on the floor, looking lifeless? Eh. Maybe they’re sleeping. End Trivia *This is the first episode to be written by SBCA. *It's also the first episode not to be done by Doctor Bugs. *Despite airing before several previous episodes, it's still chronologically #42. *This episode featured multiple YouTubers. *It is a sequel to Let's Join Wikia. Shortened Scene Patrick: '''Wait? Recommendations....Nostalgia Critic, BrainScratchComms, The Completionist, FiveWhoFans, Angry Video Game Nerd, MrTardisReviews, TheBattleDrone, The Unusual Suspect, Zebasiz Shadowbane, ThePlamzJoker? WHAT ARE THESE? Eh, whatever. I'll just check Sandy's hot naked men video. '''This scene was shortened due to unkown reasons. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:2015